


time is gonna take my mind and carry it far away

by gongryongs



Series: cause we're only human [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin had been there as a trainee for years to learn that all the pain and sweat and tears won't go away, they can only be absorbed in them. But at least she is there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is gonna take my mind and carry it far away

 

  
_I'm dancing in the room_  
_as if I was in the woods_  
_with you_  
_don't need for anything but music_  
_music's the reason why I know_

 

_time still exists_

_time still exists_

_time still exists_

_time still exists_

 

 

The face in front of his started scrunching with worry. Her thin, perfectly arched eyebrows moved closer together, creating soft lines just between them. Her eyes moved frantically from his face, to random items in their surrounding, back to his face, and sometimes just at the empty air. Water started welling up in them now, wetting her feather-like lashes. She looked to her side and lifted her body to reach something he can’t see, _the phone_ , he guessed, but he couldn’t afford to not have her by his side. Not now. So he pulled her hand in attempt to keep her sitting beside him. He must not have pulled strong enough, because her hand slipped his anyway, but at least he stopped her from leaving his side.

She returned to her position, looked at him closely, the water now falling down her cheeks. He wanted so badly to wipe the tears from her eyes. The eyes that used to shine every time they're in this room together, the eyes that were wet only when watching her favorite animated movie, the eyes that turn to crescent moons from being pushed by her cheek when she smiles. It’s been a while since he saw those sparkling crescent moons. The eyes he keep seeing for the past few months were usually wet and tainted with thin blood red vines as if some red poisonous algae has been growing and flooding the previously clear lake that were her eyes. He knew his hands were shaking—hell, his body was probably shaking too—but he lifted his hand to wipe her cheeks, when her hand grabbed it. She was sobbing and saying stuff quickly and repeatedly, stuff he can’t really piece together— _let, phone, hospital, go, please—_ in which he only replied by grabbing her hand with his other shaking hand, _stay here with me_ , and a continuous _it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t move._

So they sat side by side on the floor of the dance practice room, her hands (now also shaking) holding his hands. She stared holes into their hands, tears dripping onto them. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes because he _was_ getting pretty dizzy.

 

_Sing me a song?_

 

_You know I suck at singing._

 

_Not as bad as I do. Please?_

 

She sang, very softly, still looking at their hand because she could not bear seeing his face. He stared at her face even though his eyes felt heavy. He tried to remember all the time he spent with this girl he’s been in love with from the moment they met each other.

  
They just sat there for seconds, minutes, tens of minutes, an hour. He fell asleep beside her.


End file.
